tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Good-bye Company Ch. 9
"Claire, Claire wake up," said Crazy as she pushed Claire's shoulder. "....I don't want to get up yet. Can it wait?" Claire moaned. "Fine Claire, you can miss out on the pancake breakfast if you want." "We're having a pancake breakfast?! I want some!" Claire shouted as she sat up. Crazy laughed at Claire's reaction. "There aren't any pancakes. R just wanted me to wake you up." "Why did he want you to do that? I was having such a nice dream," pouted Claire. "For one thing, your snoring was driving us insane," said R. "I was snoring?" "Very loudly yes," answered Crazy. "Sorry, but I really was enjoying my dream." "It's alright Claire...I know you didn't mean to," R yawned. "R, you alright? You look a bit tired," asked Kat. "Oh, I'm fine...I'll wake up after a few moments...don't worry," R said with another yawn. "You can't fall asleep on us. We are so close to Wisconsin and you're the only one who can drive this thing," replied Matt. "I know, which is one of the reasons I wanted Claire up...she was making me tired." "Sorry again. Why don't we stop for coffee?" "I'll answer that for you Claire," said Kat as he reached turned on the radio. "Good morning people, this is Ricky Bryant with the latest's news; The former TUFF agents are still at large, they go by the names of R, Crazy, WK, Claire, and Matt." Kat then turned off the radio before anything else could be said. "Oh...I see." "It's not safe for us to stop," said Kat. "We're not safe on the roads either," replied Matt. "That's true, but what other choice do we have? We can't fly because we're low on gas, and we can't stop for any either." "We might as well give up! We can't find the Chief," Claire said looking down. "We are not going to give up. Our friends are counting on us, and Petropolis will be doomed if we don't find the Chief," said Crazy. "But this is so hard!" cried Claire. "Claire...don't cry. We'll.....oh no." "What is it R?" asked Kat. "We have company. Look behind everyone," said R as he gained some speed. The others turned around and saw a TUFF mobile, with Snaptrap, Jack and Birdbrain inside. "How did they find us?" asked Matt confused. "I'm not sure, but we need to lose them," answered R. "Hehehehe, we got you know Company!" shouted Birdbrain. They quickly started firing missiles at the agents. "R, can't this thing go any faster?!" Kat asked panicking. "I'm going as fast as I can! The gas is too low for me to run any faster." "Give up agents! You can't stop us now!" shouted Snaptrap. "We're not giving up just yet," said Matt as he stood up from his seat. "Matt, what are you doing?" asked R concerned. Matt quickly pulled out his sword and jumped onto the TUFF mobile "What are you doing?" Jack asked. Matt gave off a sly smile and stabbed his sword into the TUFF mobile. "Hey, stop that! You're going to mess up the controls!" shouted Birdbrain. "That's the plan," said Matt as he stabbed the car one last time before jumping back into the RUFF mobile. "Nice going there Matt," said Kat. "R...I want you to try and fly as far as you can." "Matt, we can't do that." "Can you at least try R?" R paused for a moment then switched the RUFF mobile into its jet mode. "Oh no, they're going to get away," said Snaptrap. "We'll see about that," said Jack as he fired one last missile at the fleeing jet before the TUFF mobile gave out. The missile caused the jet to spiral out of control, causing it to crash into a nearby forest. Category:Fan fiction